Downpour: Meet Commando and Chill Will!
Plants vs. Zombies Plush "Short": Downpour '(or '''Meet Commando and Chill Will!) 'is a "short" of Season 3 of Plants vs. Zombies Plush. It aired on December 10, 2016. Synopsis A new plant has been found in the garden. He's as cold as ice! Although the zombies are not up to anything today, the Royal Hypno Flower seems bent on tricking them. Plot Citron finds an odd looking snapdragon, who is seen eating Flowey. After Citron questions who the cold snapdragon is, he introduces himself as Chill Will. When Snapdragon then comes on to the scene, he's irritated at Chill Will, who's revealed to be his brother. The two don't get along with eachother due to being different elements: ice and fire. It was also known that one time Chill Will was trapped in the Matterhorn, but then he got bored while playing basketball, and as such he heard of the place where the plants dwell and decides to stay for the while. Snapdragon is agitated, but since the zombies aren't supposed to attack the plants today, Citron offers Chill Will to hang out with the plants. Meanwhile in the Zombies Quarters, Norm finds himself some tank commandos clothes, and Dr. Zomboss offers him to be in the Graveyard Ops as the Tank Commando Zombie, or Battalion. A montage is then shown of Norm putting on the clothes, and then begins to change slowly into a new zombie. Back with the plants, Citron happily reports to the Royal Hypno Flower about the latest news that the zombies aren't going to attack today and introduces Chill Will to her. However, RHF had other plans to get rid of the zombies for good and to test their stupidity. Citron questions about the queen's dark motives, but RHF orders that they must attack the zombies, and hypnotizes him into thinking so. Chill Will questions what's going on, but then shrugs it off as a plant thing. With the zombies, Dr. Zomboss is away as of now, which leaves Head Zombie in charge of the zombies for now. He got a note from the plants that there is a brain pile up in the garden, which is aka where they first battled the plants. The zombies seem skeptical at first, but Head Zombie assures that he looked, and there's not a single plant in sight. He is also relieved that Norm is not here to mess him up, which he hasn't seen him all day, until Norm shows up, now as the Tank Commando Zombie. Others are amazed with him, and it seems there's a lot of members of the Graveyard Ops now. As such, the team will be going to collect the brains, which means a day off for the rest of the zombies, much to Buckethead's relief. Of course, Head Zombie makes sure that if he ever gloated about it, the day off will only last for five minutes, which eventually shuts him up. The Graveyard Ops need to be careful however, as it is now raining, which means the plants will be a bit more stronger than they already were. Later, Dr. Zomboss has a mission for Head Zombie, to find a creature that will help the zombies win every battle. Head Zombie then accepts to find the creature. With the Graveyard Ops, they are outside, but Coney is upset that even when it's raining, they still have to go get the brains. After a tiring journey to the location, until when they reveal the location of the brains, it turns out there weren't any brains, but rather a trap and ambush caused by the plants. A long and tedious battle then ensues with the plants and zombies, which proves to be a lot more difficult for the zombies since due to the rain, it makes the plants more stronger. Eventually, Chill Will then finishes them off with his attacks. RHF then congratulates the plants, knowing that the zombies couldn't stand a chance. Meanwhile, Head Zombie continues his search in the rain, though it looks like it's clearing up a bit. That's when he then sees the Yeti, which aka was the creature Dr. Zomboss needed for the army. The Yeti is startled at first, but Head Zombie eventually calms him down, saying that the zombies need his help since they're in bad shape and they need his training, with the promise of snowcones as the Yeti happily accepts. After the rain stops, Marigold and Squash were questioning what's happening until they were captured. When the Graveyard Ops returned back to base, Dr. Zomboss humbly apologizes for what happened with them, since he didn't know about the rain in the first place and of all the people, Head Zombie had to lead them into falling into the plants' trap. In return, the Graveyard Ops are now considered Zomboss Elites, as an act for Zomboss's sympathy, and then offers them hot cocoa. Head Zombie then comes back with the Yeti, only to find Zomboss and the Graveyard Ops very angry with Head Zombie, and once more Zomboss yells at him. As punishment, Head Zombie has to handwash all of the underpants. Finally with the plants, Fume Shroom asks Royal Hypno Flower why the plants had to go out in the rain, since it was freezing out there, but RHF happily states that the zombies got what they deserved, being gullible to go after brains in the rain. Fume Shroom thinks that RHF is a bit bloodthirsty, but RHF then says that they can never be too bloodthirsty when zombies are around. Fume Shroom thinks about this for a bit, but then decides to go watch TV, thus ending the short. First-Time Appearances * Battalion * Chill Will Script ''Downpour: Meet Commando and Chill Will!/Transcript Trivia * Chill Will is revealed as the one who ate Flowey. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Shorts Category:Content from LuigiFan00001